


Shopping

by JustAWriter29



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket 2001
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, buying shirts, mentions of Yuki's mother, slight angst, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter29/pseuds/JustAWriter29
Summary: Kyo and Yuki go shopping for Kyo.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 12





	Shopping

"Try this!" Yuki said shoving a plain t-shirt into Kyo's hands. "No way!" Kyo yelled back in annoyance, shoving the shirt back into Yuki's hands. Yuki frowned. "Stop being a child and try it on!" Yuki said, annoyance dripping in his tone. He held it in front of Kyo's body and nodded to himself. "We are getting this for you." He said dropping it into the cart. "W-What?! I haven't even tried it on! How do ya know it fits?" Kyo said irritated. Yuki gave him an annoyed look. "I can just tell. And it doesn't matter we are getting this. If it doesn't fit well, it's mine." Kyo smirks. "Ahh, so the real reason comes out. Dude this isn't even your style," Kyo cackles. Yuki's grin turned sardonic. "It's a good thing I don't think I'll be the one wearing it then,  _ isn't it? _ " Kyo frowned again, drawn back to their current predicament. "I  _ said I don't want it."  _ Kyo tried to get the shirt back, but Yuki just pushed the cart away from his reach. "And  _ I  _ said you are getting it anyway." 

Kyo glared. "It's too expensive!"

"Like I care," Yuki said disinterested, already eyeing another shirt. It was green with a black stripe. "Try it," Yuki said, shoving it into Kyo's chest again. Kyo glared, prepared to yell at him again but Yuki's icy stare stopped him. "Or I'll put it in the cart  _ without _ you trying it on." 

Kyo was prepared to get into another argument but instead sighed and took the hanger and made his way to the dressing room. He suddenly felt tired. Who knew shopping with Yuki would be this exhausting? And they weren't even shopping for the silver haired prince in question-no, they were shopping for Kyo, because Kyo  _ asked.  _ Yuki got tired of seeing Kyo in the same shirts and mentioned it offhandedly, with comments such as "it's too short" "your belly button is showing, it's bothering me" "you are outgrowing them" "they are old and worn."

And Kyo knew he was right, he was noticing it too, but it was annoying having the guy point it out daily so one day he asked him in a fit. " _ So,  _ why don't  _ you _ go shopping with me then?!" Yuki blinked looking up, after offhandedly mentioning it again. "Okay," Yuki said calmly, closing his book. He didn't see why Kyo was making it a big deal, Kyo didn't see why it mattered so much to him either. For some reason he felt embarrassed, as Yuki scanned the store and hangers for clothes for him, as his piercing silver eyes looked him up and down. It felt intimate. Almost as if they were on a dat-

"Hey Kyo! How did it fit?" 

There was  _ that  _ too.

The way Yuki casually said his name, not  _ stupid cat,  _ no  _ his  _ name, as if he had done it all his life, as if it were the  _ natural order of things.  _

Kyo stepped out.

"It's good," Kyo said gruffly, and it was true, it fit good and snugly, it was comfortable, like it was made for him. He felt like he could breathe and move around comfortablely, the color wasn't bad too. Kyo looked at him in disbelief, as Yuki nodded to himself with a nonchalant self satisfied smile and moved to the next aisle for the next shirt. 

"How the heck do you even do that?"

"Hmm?" Yuki hummed, without looking up from the shirts with a keen eye.

"How the heck do you even know what shirts I'd like? You don't even shop for this stuff."  _ Or wear them.  _ "I've never seen you wear anything remotely close to what I wear on a daily basis."

Yuki glanced up at him in surprise before smiling amused. "I pay attention you know. Here," he said handing Kyo several more shirts to try on. "I think these are good too. The price isn't super crazy either," he said, rolling his eyes knowingly, and trying to hide a smile, the corner of his lips upturning unknowingly. "If it bothers you so much, I'll buy you the other shirt as a gift for starting school." 

The material in them was soft, he looked them over and they were relatively good shirts. 

He frowned suspiciously at Yuki before taking the shirts to go try them on, resigned to just go along with whatever Yuki was saying. "Fine. Whatever." Prepared to accept his craziness. Stupid rats that know everything.

Yuki grins.

Kyo walks out after he is done trying on everything, he walks up to Yuki after noticing him staring at the floor distractedly. He hadn't noticed him yet.

“Oi, Yuki.”

"Just because I don't wear it, doesn't mean I haven't been curious, or wanted to," Yuki mutters to himself under his breath, frowning. Kyo can only hear him because he is so close, he quirks and eyebrow curiously.

"What are you talkin about?"

Yuki's eyes widened, he sharply glanced up.

Completely caught off-guard, Kyo would’ve smirked had he not heard Yuki’s strange comment.

"Kyo! Y-You're done…"

"Yeah,” Kyo said, rolling his eyes, trying to bite back his own smile but failing, mirroring Yuki’s expression unwillingly earlier. He really was a space-cadet. Weren’t rats supposed to be on guard? “Obviously. What were you muttering about?"

Yuki's silver eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he then promptly frowned and turned away. "Nothing. We should get going to the cash register." Yuki said, walking past Kyo who gripped his wrist stopping him. 

"What?" 

"Uh…," Kyo uttered, stunned at his own action, his arm moved on its own accord after seeing so many emotions cross Yuki’s face. 

He wanted to see more. 

His face flushed red, and he promptly let go of Yuki's wrist. 

"Sorry."

Yuki looked at him in confusion before shrugging it off and looking away, his pale cheeks colored with a tinge of red as Yuki adjusted his buttoned collar distracted, unconsciously rubbing the wrist Kyo had grabbed. 

He cleared his throat.

"So...checkout?"

Kyo nodded following him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit more written out but I was thinking of publishing it separately, as a separate chapter. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but looks like it will be longer X)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader for this either ^^''
> 
> This was going to be published alongside Essay, but I decided to wait a bit more, they were both written around the same time too, so it's been here awhile...figured might as well get it out now.


End file.
